Sasuke vs Shikamaru
by Nichiren
Summary: A dude called DarkDevice once wrote a Shikamaru vs Naruto... I wrote my own version, but with Sasuke instead. It's simply a fight, not anything more. Juuuuuust the fight itself! Because I'd like to see it happen ;)


**Sasuke vs Shikamaru**

_written by Nichiren_

_Thanks to DarkDevice from forums. for the inspiration from  
__his ShikaNaru story of same concept. Thanks dude:) Now let's rock!_

The Chuunin Exams was reaching an end, and Sasuke had successfully beaten his  
opponent Naruto, and barely managed to beat Gaara, the sand-controlling killing  
machine. Shikamaru on the other hand was regretting that he had beaten Temari  
and Shino as he now had to fight yet again. The Chuunin Exams continues  
uninterrupted and Shikamaru was in the final match-up:

- - Uchiha Sasuke vs Nara Shikamaru - -

The crowd was very excited and was screaming out loud in their great anticipation to  
see the two finalists fight each other for the victory. Maito Gai jumped from the  
audience and landed hard on the ground in an action hero pose with one hand touching  
the ground. Then, his Nice Guy Pose appeared, including the thumb.

Everyone turned their eyes away: they saw what was coming. Gai walked to the centre  
of the arena. "YOSH!! Sasuke and Shikamaru, may your YOUTHFUL SPIRITS GUIDE  
YOUR PATH!! Hurry down here and enlighten your EXCELLENT SPRINGTIME OF

YOUTH!! YOOOOOSH!!" Gai was shaking his flexed fist with flames in his eyes.  
"WHOOAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Sheeesh, what a troublesome person", Shikamaru said with a lazy grin. Shikamaru

and Sasuke were heading down to meet Might Guy to start the fight.

Shikamaru uttered to himself, "This is such a drag" whilst wondering how he got so far

in the competition. Sasuke, looking awfully relaxed at Shikamaru, walked besides him.  
"Hey, Shikamaru... Don't hold back.".

Shikamaru thought to himself; "Sasuke got a lot of abilities… He's strong, fast and got  
his troublesome Sharingan. It will be difficult making up a strategy against him.. sigh "  
Shikamaru examined the situation further… "What if he goes close combat with  
Sharingan, then I'm done for. That also applies to ranged attacks. Hmm… How am I  
supposed to win? What a troublesome situation..."

Sasuke walked past Shikamaru down the stairs not saying a word. The Uchiha seemed  
to be rather focused; "I need to be careful for his shadow... Hopefully, this will maybe  
challenge my skills a little. Let's have fun, Shikamaru!" Sasuke smiled slightly.  
"Still, I'd better not underestimate Shikamaru... I have to stay away from the tunnel he  
tricked Temari with..."

Shikamaru gazed into the clouds, and groaned to himself, "How can he avoid the

troublesome thought that the troublesome fights is troublesome..." Shikamaru looked  
back down at Sasuke. "... The good news is that I'm not fighting another girl I guess... "

Moments later, Sasuke and Shikamaru reached the battlefield to greet Gai. He was  
sitting on the ground crying. As tears were flowing he mumbled something about youth  
while Genma helped him up to his feet to recover and gave him a friendly shoulder to  
cry on.

Shikamaru thought to himself: "Hmm.. Sasuke looked at Naruto's tunnel just now. Hehe  
he don't want to get caught, eh?"

After a short awkward silence, Genma announced the fight to begin, "Right. Both finalists  
are here... Then let the fight... begin!"

- - - The fight has begun - - -

Sasuke instantly threw three shurikens at once heading for Shikamaru as he was about  
to do the same. "He's fast!", he thought, while throwing himself down to the ground to  
dodge. Sasuke ran against Shikamaru, pretty confident about close combat. "I'll end this  
quick!", Sasuke thought to himself.

Shikamaru landed violently hard on his stumach, but quickly got back up, and suddenly  
faced Sasuke. Shikamaru jumped backwards but Sasuke jumped after him while  
activating his Sharingan. "You're not running away, are you?", Sasuke said.

They were now trading punches and kicks, but Sasuke however, was alot better skilled  
than Shikamaru, and also faster, and with his Sharingan in addition, Shikamaru didn't  
stand a chance in taijutsu.

Sasuke punched Shikamaru two times in his face before he dodged one, just to recieve  
another one. An uppercut followed, and a thrust to the temple caused a violent impact.  
Shikamaru got beat and a four-hit combo followed by a kick sent him to the ground  
yet again.

Sasuke watched and told him to get up while feeling rather confident by the progress so  
far.

"By the way, you didn't notice, did you?", Shikamaru said with a somewhat proud smile.  
Then Shikamaru pulled a almost invisible string fastened to a kunai he stabbed the  
ground with when he landed on his stumach, and the string pulled Sasuke's foot and  
caused him to fall on the ground, but he didn't really get hurt by that little fall.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke laughed back at him. "By the way Shikamaru, I won't let you  
use that kunai on the ground to hurt me with! I see through your shadow abilities!"

"Really? Then what if I moved our fight to Naruto's tunnel? Those shadows could really  
help me out, you know!", Shikamaru responded at the moment he attempted to run in  
that direction.

"I won't let you!!", Sasuke yelled back.

When Sasuke got back up, he saw Shikamaru was running away, and Sasuke quickly  
ran after him as fast as he could. Sasuke noticed Shikamaru's heading were true, and  
ran in such a way that he would approach Shikamaru if he did so. Shikamaru noticed,  
and changed direction and were now heading for the great walls of the arena.

Sasuke thought he would use the shadow from the great walls of the arena to his  
advantage, but at the same time, Shikamaru would be cornered if he did that.

Shikamaru approached the wall and stopped to turn around facing Sasuke. Sasuke  
stood right before the beginning of the large shadow of the great walls, while Shikamaru  
stood a few metres away from the wall. They stared at each other, not saying a single  
word.

Sasuke thought; "I have to prevent him from running past me to the tunnel..."

Then Shikamaru quickly sent his hands together and Sasuke recognized the seal.  
Sasuke picked up a kunai from his pocket and threw it at Shikamaru the same second  
he got caught in the shadow jutsu. Shikamaru was forced to jump sideways to dodge it  
and had to cancel the shadow jutsu at the moment the kunai made a scratch at his  
shoulder. When once more looking at Sasuke, he suddenly got wirestrings wrapped  
around him.

Sasuke smirked; "It's a little cold here isn't it? ... KATON!!"... Suddenly Sasuke stopped,  
as he once again got caught in the jutsu with relative ease.

"... Success!" Shikamaru smiled. "Ey why did you drop your guard like that?", Shikamaru  
asked the Uchiha while his smile slowly faded.

Sasuke were facing Shikamaru, and couldn't move. Still, he was calm, and smiled back  
to Shikamaru. "Well, I have my reasons. Even when caught in shadow possession, the  
target will still be able to move eyes, breath and even talk... So what you gonna do if I  
really execute the technique?! ... KATON!!"

Sasuke filled his lounges with air...

Shikamaru instantly figured what he was planning, as the Uchiha's abilities was rather  
famous world over. Shikamaru quickly turned around to cause Sasuke to fire it off in the  
wrong direction, causing Sasuke to also turn around, but Sasuke never fired it off,  
because he knew that when he turned around again, Shikamaru had already fallen.

And he was right. The moment Shikamaru landed he got forced to cancel his jutsu due  
to distraction. "You forgot about my strings I used to hold you stuck with, didn't you? If  
you turned around, you'd set me free. If you didn't, I'd put you in flames. I _will_ win this  
match!", Sasuke exclaimed his victorious advance in the situation while he jumped  
backwards with the strings removed to prevent another shadow possession.

All Shikamaru said was "Heh".

Then Shikamaru attempted to sprint against Sasuke, not giving him much time to do  
much. "Oh, so you want close combat, eh? Bring it!", Sasuke said, and activated his  
Sharingan. Sasuke also started to run against Shikamaru.

While running, Shikamaru suddenly threw himself down to the ground, grabbed Sasuke's  
strings, waited half a second before pulling them in an instant.

That was the moment Sasuke had all his weight on one of his feet, and so he slipped.  
Sasuke: "W-what?!"

Shikamaru once more rised back up and ran. Sasuke also got back up and they were  
really close to each other, and still running. When Sasuke were about five metres away,  
Shikamaru suddenly stopped while instantly attached his shadow to Sasuke for half a  
second before removing it, so that the moving energy in Sasuke's body caused him to  
fall yet another time.

"You're either trying to make fun of me, or you're trying to use that tunnel to your  
advantage!", Sasuke said, slightly stressed.

Once he landed, Shikamaru jumped straight over Sasuke to appear behind him. Once  
there, he drew a kunai and grabbed Sasuke's neck with one hand, and threatened him  
with the other hand holding the kunai. "If you give up right now, I will reduce this  
situation's level of troublesome-ness.", Shikamaru said with a evil grin.

Then Shikamaru heard a strange sound, that seemed to be a whole lot of birds swarming  
about. "Chidori!!", Sasuke yelled out as he sent his arm over his head against  
Shikamaru. "I-impossible!!" Shikamaru said, and threw himself away from Sasuke.

Sasuke got up, turned around, and were going to drive his Chidori inside Shikamaru, but  
got interrupted.

Shikamaru caught Sasuke in a successful shadow possession jutsu, and while his

Chidori were still active, Shikamaru imagined that he was the one holding the Chidori,

and was going to drive the imagined Chidori in his own stumach.

"Thanks for the weapon! Now _this _time... Give up, if you please!", Shikamaru said.

He moved the Chidori closer to the stumach. He did it with slow moves, granting Sasuke  
time to consider the situation and give up, because Shikamaru was a nice guy and didn't  
want to harm Sasuke in such a way like just killing him off.

But time was up. Sasuke cancelled his Chakra stream stabilizing his Chidori, and  
suddenly started to spit flames at Shikamaru. Shikamaru were once again forced to  
cancel the jutsu and jump away, and he burned his left arm and right foot in the progress.

"You didn't give up... Next time, I _will_ make you an injury, trust my word.", Shikamaru said.

"Then do it!", Sasuke yelled with excitement over the adrenaline caused by the thought  
of the possibility that he _could_ actually died if Shikamaru really did drive the Chidori into  
him.

"Acting strong, eh, Uchiha? I can even stop your fireball with my shadow, don't  
underestimate me!!", Shikamaru said.

"Don't mess around!! Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

A huge, enormous fireball came to existence, and rolled like a gigantic spit from hell  
itself. Shikamaru gasped and started running away:  
"Troublesome, too troublesome!! No, it's BEYOND troublesome!!", Shikamaru stuttered  
as he ran away. But the fireball closed in quickly.

Shikamaru approached Naruto's tunnel, and at his top speed, he launch himself in a  
flying kick, and threw himself quickly down the tunnel just in time before the fireball rolled  
above his head and right across the arena to explode into flames at the stonewall on the  
opposite side of the duelling area.

"Close!!", Shikamaru talked to himself in the hole.

Sasuke spotted Shikamaru's tunnel entrance, and started running to the tunnel.

"Watch out for the shadows, watch out for the shadows... Damn this tunnel!!", Sasuke  
reminded himself in repeat whilst approaching the tunnel.

Then Shikamaru suddenly jumped up with a kunai in his hand!  
Sasuke instantly picked up a kunai, and thought to himself; "If he drops his kunai, I have  
to drop my weapon too, or else he can use my kunai to make me stab myself."

Straight after, Shikamaru caught Sasuke in his shadow possession.

"Hah, I also have a kunai in my hand, you can't make me hurt myself without getting hurt  
yourself! What's your next move, eh, Shikamaru? By the way, I thought you were way  
smarter than this, you haven't done anything to me yet. You disappoint me, I thought you  
thought carefully of every situation?"

"Well, I do, but in a fight with you, it's more complicated. But to prove I _did_ some thinking  
I can tell you something about it. For example, when we fought in close combat, I  
noticed you prevented me to move in the tunnel's direction; you wanted me in the middle  
field away from the tunnel so you always could keep track of my shadow. Remember the  
kunai I fastened a string to? The one that made you trip at the start of the fight? When  
you walked past me by the stairs, impatiently to start the fight, I noticed which foot you  
prefer landing your weight on from the first step of the stair and further down. Also, the  
other three parts of the stairs just confirmed that this is your nature. That's why I pulled  
the string at the kunai the moment you had all your weight on your strongest foot on the  
ground, so that your "weak" foot couldn't help you out. I repeated that with the wirestring  
you wrapped around me. You didn't catch me back then, I _let_ you catch me so I could  
make you fall later on."

"Now we're talking. Even though it sounds like nonsense to me, because what you so  
far have done didn't really help you out much." Sasuke said.

"And you're wrong. I said I would create an injury on you next time, and that time is now.

Let's stab each other and bleed together, you and I! How long will we last??", Shikamaru

said, quite geared up.

Sasuke smirked back: "Like you would stab yourself, that's madness. That way you  
won't achieve anything and you know it." Well, let's have a look at that, Shikamaru said,  
and swung his kunai against his left arm forcing Sasuke to do the same. And CLUNG!  
Sasuke stabbed his own arm, while Shikamaru stabbed his forehead protector he always  
had tied about his left arm.

"Gaaaaah!! Damn you!!", Sasuke yelled out in pain. "Okey that's it!!", then Sasuke  
activated his cursed seal and forced his way out of the jutsu.

"N-no way!! From this distance I can't keep the shadow up."

Sasuke threw away his kunai and Shikamaru let go of his, and then Sasuke started

running close up to Shikamaru to give him beat, but yet another time he got caught in

the jutsu.

"This time the jutsu is closer, and furthermore alot stronger. You won't break it again."

Shikamaru said somewhat relaxed.

Sasuke: "Now I don't have any kunai you can use to stab me with!"

Shikamaru talked on further while Sasuke tried to force his way out of the jutsu...  
"By the way, you wanted to hear more of my thinking? Well, it was all set up to make

you focus on the tunnel, and not on the kunai that lies on the ground here."

- Shikamaru pointed on the kunai between them.

Sasuke didn't say a word, he just stared at Shikamaru and tried to ignore the pain from

his left arm.

"Now I will show no mercy, as I still got the taste of blood in my mouth from your

punches earlier!", Shikamaru said to the Uchiha boy.

"F-fuck!!", Sasuke stuttered, and then Shikamaru threw away his own feet in an

attempt to land on his back on the ground like a wrestler, and so he did. Sasuke,

however, landed on the blunt side of the kunai on the ground. He didn't cut himself on

it, but he _did_ experience hellish pain! Some of his muscles on his back felt paralyzed,

and that reduced his performance greatly.

Sasuke yelled out in pain like a fallen king.

Then Shikamaru started to think for himself; "Sheeesh, I was planning on maybe  
torturing him a little more, but it seems my Chakra won't let me. I've activated my

shadow so many times I'm running low on Chakra... Oh well, it can't be helped.

I guess the situation is less troublesome if the outcome goes this way."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "I give up. The fight's troublesome-rating has reached my

limit. I quit."

Sasuke: "D-don't!! What the hell?!"

Shikamaru "One word: Troublesome."

Genma: The winner of this match: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep sigh whilst cancelling his cursed seal.

The audience went wild in excitement of the match and cheered them both royalty.  
Might Guy appeared on the scene and hugged the both of them while his tears were  
streaming down his chin. "Oh the youth, the young spirits!! I can't HANDLE the  
STRAINING EMOTIONS of this sudden outcome! You will feel the YOUNG RAW  
POWER, because the FLOWING ENERGY FROM THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH  
IS WHAT DRIVES US!! YOOOSH!!"

Das End


End file.
